


What do Humans think of in the shower???

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wonders what humans think of in the shower and while he puzzles over that, he gets a... feeling like he gets during Pon Farr. Worried that this may be a far too early Pon Farr, he contacts McCoy for answers, with an almost funny outcome.</p><p> </p><p>'“When did you start having this feeling?” He asked.</p><p>“In the shower.” Spock replied, much to the doctor’s surprise. He sat back in his chair and resisted the temptation to smile. He’s always known that Spock was more human than he let on and this was proof.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do Humans think of in the shower???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingNimoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/gifts).



> I haven't read over it, I hope it's good. ;)

Spock strode into his quarters at the end of the day and stood just out of the way so the door closed behind him. Finally, he could relax a little, stand less straight than he usually would, drag his tired feet a bit more as he walked. It always felt good to just press against the wall and close his eyes to soak in the silence when no one could see him. He sometimes, if it was a rather hectic day, saw it somewhat logical to allow himself to act more human as it got him through a night if there was no work to keep him busy. Today, he probably could’ve found something to do and yet, his human half was begging for sleep. Instead, he made a compromise to have a shower.

He turned the water temperature to the highest it could be and, as he disrobed, the room steamed up. The mirror and shower screen were impossible to see through and there was a thick, white cloud hovering at the ceiling. The water eventually splashed rather heavenly against his green tinted skin and he lathered himself up with sweet smelling soap. This was far better than sleep, even his human side thought so. After washing off the soapy suds, he squeezed a fair amount of shampoo into his hand and massaged it into his hair with his long fingers. As he did so, his mind began to wander, what do humans think of in the shower? They are not such an advanced species to just think of hygiene and cleaning. This reminded him of a comment Kirk made about such things. He was talking to Dr McCoy about a female android they’d met on the planet which Harry Mudd was now imprisoned. The Dr said that he’d like one for himself to which the Captain replied, ‘they were very pretty. Something to think about in the shower if you get my gist.’

So, human’s thought of pretty things? For example, people they find attractive. Spock could not understand the appeal without trying it, however, he was stumped at the first hurdle. Someone he found attractive... Well, there was no deny that Lieutenant Uhura was… but he’d never looked at her in such a way. In fact, he couldn’t. He was determined to understand this. As he rinsed the shampoo out of his jet black hair, he thought of his friends. There were attractive features about them; them meaning the Captain and McCoy. He had always admired Jim’s physical strength. It was impeccable for a human. And McCoy was exceptional at what he did, despite how much Spock teased him about it. Suddenly, he felt a tightening in his stomach that felt… pleasurable. However, the only other time he’d felt like that was during Pon Farr. It was five years too early, not a good sign for a Vulcan.

Once out of the shower, he pulled on a blue dressing gown and wandered back into the main part of his quarters. He looked at himself in the mirror by his bed. His face was all flushed and his legs were patchy with his pale skin colour and green as the water had given him heat rash. That tightening in his stomach had subsided a bit but he could still feel it and now, it was just uncomfortable. Desperate for relief from it, he sat down at his desk and pressed the Viewer on, tapping it into the Sickbay. Hopefully, McCoy was packing up for the night and he’d catch him just before he left. The doctor reciprocated his message, his image showing up on Spock’s viewer. He was sitting in the Sickbay office room, filing old reports and medical updates.

“Yes, Spock, I’m busy right now so… what is it?” He asked sounding quite distracted.

“I need some medical advice.” Spock explained. McCoy sighed and reluctantly placed the reports that he’d been holding down so he could focus. He wanted to finish this so he could go to bed like Nurse Chapel had half an hour ago.

“Ask away, Spock.”

“It is… to do with… what I believe… to be an early… mild Pon Farr.” He stammered, finding it awkward to talk about this matter. McCoy’s brow furrowed as he was deep in thought. Spock watched him raise an eyebrow and shake his head.

“As I understand it, from what you told me, Pon Farr is a time when Vulcans become… severely… aroused. If this is not as major… and early- as you’d put it- you are just aroused as any other person can become.” He said, trying not to break his professionalism by either laughing or saying something stupid. This shouldn’t have been as hard as it was to explain. He was a doctor after all and it wasn’t as though he hadn’t ever had to talk about the facts of life. Maybe it was talking about it with Spock. Something about Spock…

“But, respectfully, doctor, I am not any other person. We Vulcans only become aroused during Pon Farr. Your suggestion seems illogical.” Spock challenged, cocking his head to the side. McCoy narrowed his eyes in frustration.

“When did you start having this feeling?” He asked.

“In the shower.” Spock replied, much to the doctor’s surprise. He sat back in his chair and resisted the temptation to smile. He’s always known that Spock was more human than he let on and this was proof.

“What were you thinking about before you felt this?” Oh, he was waiting in much anticipation for an answer. Maybe it was worth staying longer in Sickbay and having loads of work to do after this conversation. Spock thought back. This was going to be embarrassing as he could not lie due to his Vulcan half.

“You and the Captain.” He muttered, honestly. McCoy coughed, his smiley eyes that he couldn’t prevent wiped away in a second. It took a moment for him to be able to talk properly without chocking on each word or any word Spock surprized him with but he finally calmed himself. What exactly could he say next? Spock obviously couldn’t see the link between the way he was feeling and that he who he was thinking about.

“Spock…” McCoy began, treading lightly as if he was walking on a frozen over lake, “…do find the Captain and myself… attractive, in a sexual manner?” Spock thought for a moment before replying.

“I was thinking about you being… attractive. However, I only wanted to understand why humans think of good-looking people while they were in the shower.” He admitted. McCoy finally understood. He chuckled to himself, half flattered that Spock thought of him in that way, if he did not actually acknowledge it, at least his subconscious felt it.

“Spock, don’t worry, ok? This isn’t Pon Farr, it’s normal, _human_ sexual arousal. And this doesn’t matter much but I think you might be homosexual seeing as this was over men. Nothing to worry about.” McCoy explained, smiling softly, trying to be comforting. He knew this would be hard for Spock to talk about and with him beaming from ear to ear, it didn’t look as though he cared much. Still, there wasn’t much to look at since the Viewer went dead and Spock was left to his own thoughts.


End file.
